The Last Stay
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: Forget those selfish desires; cast aside that mask of insecurity. For tonight, let's leave the tragedy; let's deceive Fate. Together. "So, will you stay the night?"


**Disclaimer**:

Death Note and all of its characters, story line, and properties belong to the respective owners and creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. This fanfiction is purely a fan made, made with no intention of gaining any profit.

**Author's note:**

This is a slash (boyxboy) fanfiction, with a _really_ minor sex scene (which means it is a suggestive one, not a graphic one). If you have problems with those things which I have just mentioned, I politely ask you click the "back" button.

Also, I want to note one more important thing, that English is not my native language, neither do I live in a country which uses English as its daily language. Thus, I first apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes which may cause disturbances in understanding the story line of this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>"Will you stay the night?"<p>

Two lines of teeth immediately met, exposing a thread of threat. "You said it was important."

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Stay<strong>

_They stood under the blanket of dark clouds. Silently, their bodies embraced its cry._

"_I'm not gonna change my mind. I'm leaving. _Now_."_

_The glares of determination were faced with stares of emptiness. _

"_I am not asking you to change your mind. I__…." Soaked socks indolently closed a few ranges between them and a pair of black boots. "...I am merely asking you to stay the night."_

_Slightly trembling; wholly drenched, a pale hand landed a touch on _that_ chest. Light, but encumbered with thoughts._

"_No."_

_Spanked; removed. The touch was immediately diminished._

"_At the finish line... I'll arrive first before you do."_

_The figure in black stepped into the darkness, slowly vanished, consumed by it. _

_In the end, only the echo of oath remained._

* * *

><p>"I will not lose this <em>last <em>chance of mine."

White and black. Sitting on a bed and standing. One's pale face was only a few distances from one's burnt face.

Outside, the wind had been behaving quite unfriendly. But inside, a pair of bodies were even, caged—protected—by four sides of concretes.

"So... will you stay the night?" in a room of bed and cupboard, the question rang.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Fate is cruel. It meets two people, ties them together, and breaks them apart." There was a heavy halt. "I simply desire to deceive Fate for tonight."

"That's something foolish, especially for a highly rational person like you."

"Yes, I very well understand my words, as well as I understand your _plan_. So…." Pale hands reached gloved hands, softly planting an embrace. "...Will you stay the night?"

Enormous feelings were currently living on a single facade. Uncertain as that mien became distorted. Hurt and anger joined in a vortex by the time those blonde brows were met.

"If this is one of your games—"

"—This is not," came the sharp cut.

"_Mihael_…."

Those hardened hearts were now no more. Simply forgotten, but not lost. Balance suddenly left. Two knees in black leather inevitably kissed the carpeted ground.

One looked up. Their eyes were now in a linear vision.

"Somehow, I have had this feeling…." Once again, the pale hands embraced gloved hands, reluctantly boarding them on white chest. "...That we will never be exposed to true happiness."

"That's why... ambitions are left forgotten," soft murmurs were bitterly sung. Gloved fingers were dancing on white buttons—buttons which locked a pair of white hems.

"The perfect persona is fragmented."

A smirk: twisted, vague, yet present at the same time. "Just for tonight."

"So, will you stay the night?"

The hems were now on lose. Fingers were dancing no more. They stopped, then moved, then pushed the bare chest onto the bed beneath.

_Then, both united._

* * *

><p>They paid no mind, as many specks of drizzle were knocking on their window, as the wind was stubbornly begging to come in. They were guests not allowed to step in.<p>

Burnt red mark was the sole witness on white skin. The touches were the ghost which would haunt every sense living on ivory skin. They were sinful, lustful, hateful, yet—

"—_Loveable_."

Panting, and more panting. "W-What?"

"Save your breath, _Nate_." The command was hoarse, and definitely in need. "Because... yeah—I'm gonna _fucking_ stay the night."

* * *

><p>The afterglow was present while phrases were absent. Under the blanket, affections were silent while gazes of unspoken significance were screaming.<p>

They stayed even in correct interpretation. Both understood, both fathomed. _This_ shall not linger for eternity.

_Nevertheless_….

Two bodies had ruled the night, and two souls had deluded Fate.

_Once._

* * *

><p><em>There was a song of the aftermath. Voice calling, alluring into the pit of dream.<em>

"_You did it—"_

"—_No. _We_ did."_

_Distinct yet distant, there were choirs of echoes, stretching far through the dusk_.

"_Come."_

"_Where?"_

"_To the end of this insanity."_

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's rambling: <strong>

I finally finished this piece with the exact amount of 666 words. This is a fruit from listening too much to _Stay the Night_ by Zedd.

I purposely made the description as implicit as it could get. You can say that I merely wanted to approach a new writing style. I hope I put the hints right.

So, how does everybody think? I know I am certainly not a perfect writer. Thus, constructive criticisms would be lovely! :)


End file.
